everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
Vitruvius
Vitruvius is a minifigure in The LEGO Movie. He brings together all the Master Builders for a meeting in Cloud Cuckoo Land, in which he tells them that an unstoppable force is coming that could "end the world as we know it". He plans for Emmet to stop this force. In the movie, he is voiced by Morgan Freeman while Josh Robert Thompson voices him in the video game adaption. Background Vitruvius was first seen in a temple guarding the Kragle from Lord Business, but failed and lost his eyesight afterwards. He warns Lord Business of the special. Later, he was hiding in The Old West as a piano player, and soon guided Emmet, Wyldstyle and Batman to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Unikitty and Benny. After the place was destroyed by Bad Cop and his forces, the gang was rescued by MetalBeard and soon operated a plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower. Later on, Vitruvius was decapitated by Lord Business with a penny. In his last dying words, he tells Emmet the prophecy was not true and it was made up and dies before he can finish talking. With Emmet strapped on to a battery, Vitruvius returns as a ghost to tell Emmet that anything is possible as long as he believes. Later on, after Emmet saves the universe, the Master Builders including Ghost Vitruvius celebrate Emmet's victory and Ghost Vitruvius then says "I liked Emmet before he was cool." LEGO.com Description An ancient and heroic wizard who prophesizes that a “Special” will defeat Lord Business and become the greatest LEGO Master Builder of all. He tries to teach Emmet that the key to true building is to believe in yourself and follow your own set of instructions inside your head. Quotes “He is coming. Cover your butt.” ―Vitruvius “One day, a talented lass or fellow, a special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground, and with a noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes.” ―Vitruvius, making up the Prophecy of the Special “We are entering your mind.” ' ―Vitruvius to Emmet '“Ah, you see, Emmet? A corrupted spirit is no match for the purity of imagina--.” ―Vitruvius, before being beheaded. “Vitruvius: My sweet Emmet. Come closer. You must know something about the prophecy. Emmet: I know, I'm doing my best, but--. Vitruvius: The prophecy... I made it up. Emmet: What? Vitruvius: I made it up. It's not true. Emmet: But that means I'm just... I'm not the Special? Vitruvius: You must listen, for what I'm about to tell you, will change the course of history...Bleagh. ” ' ―Vitruvius, revealing the Prophecy to be fake, and last words. “ '''Emmet, you didn't let me finish, because I died.” ' ―Vitruvius '“You're going to have to write that all down because I'm not going to remember any of it, but here we go!” ' ―Vitruvius '''“Emmet: But how can I just decide to believe that I'm special...when I'm not? 'Vitruvius: Because the world depends on it.” ' ―Emmet and Vitruvius Notes *Vitruvius is the only non-licensed minifigure that has flesh colored skin. *Underneath his robes, he is wearing clothes and a headband similar to the Hippie from the Minifigures theme. *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his young variant is only playable in the prologue level "The Prophecy", unless the player enters a cheat code. *His cape pattern is specially designed for him. The outside has a shiny glitter pattern. *His physical staff has a white cored stud helping hold the crystal on, even though the crystal is capable of attaching to the staff without it. *The top of this staff is the shape of the Moon Stones from the Monster Fighters set. *The top of his original staff at the beginning of the movie is a transparent blue crystal. *He is a talented piano player, despite being blind. In the movie, he is seen in an Old Western saloon playing "Everything is Awesome" on the piano. *In the movie, he has a rubber band for a headband and a partially chewed lollipop for a staff. It is notable that the sticks of many lollipops, such as Dum-Dums, can be held by minifigures just like LEGO shafts. *Because he wears his robe, he cannot use Dispantsers in The LEGO Movie Video Game. *Unlike President Business, Vitruvius was very pleased with his voice actor. In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, he said, "It was an honor to be portrayed by the golden voice of Morgan Freeman. That man could read the phone book and make it sound interesting." To emphasize his point, he then proceeds to read the phone book aloud. *His young variant is different due to the size of the headband being slightly different and him not having the same cloak that he did in the film. Instead, he reuses the cloak from his old variant. *The lollipop and rubber band may be there because Finn was actually playing with the minifigures the whole time. *His ghost form uses classic Ghost shroud, but has the staff and headband, as well as his cape and robe underneath. He "flies" by hanging from a string. *His ghost probably flies with a string because Finn was playing with him. *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his ghost has normal minifigure legs and no cape. He also flies without a string. *He was the first character to be seen in The LEGO Movie. *The Ghost Vitruvius in 70818 Double-Decker Couch is a bit different with the one we saw in the movie. *A white variation of his cape was seen on Galadriel in The Hobbit sets. Appearances Set Appearances * *70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (Old) *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Old) *70818 Double-Decker Couch (Ghost) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Pants and no Cape) *The LEGO Movie Everything is Awesome Edition Blu-ray (Young) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Vitruvius-legos-lego-movie.jpg|Old IMG_0456.jpg|Old (No Cape and Normal Legs) 70818Vitruvius.PNG|Ghost 14224876390_c741b7da47_n.jpg|Young Movie TLM Vitruvius2.png|Old VitruviusTheAwesome.jpg|Young Ghost_of_Vitruvius.png|Ghost Video Game Notblind_vitruvius.jpg|Young Vitrivius.jpg|Old Vitruvius-Ghost.png|Ghost Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Wizards Category:Flesh Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index